Everything You Want
by HitoriRyuu
Summary: The fifteen year old pink haired Kunoichi sat on a wooden bench some meters away from the main gate and the sun was still shining down on her and now she didn't think the day that had began so perfect could get any worse then it had...
1. Prologue

**A big thanks to my Beta samurai girl93! You did an awsome job!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO or any others of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! ) **

_**Everything You Want**_

**Prologue;**

**A silver haired Shinobi walked down the street of the busy village of Konoha, reading his dirty little orange book while giggling like an amused High School girl on drugs, but yet in a very manly way.**

**Then someone slapped him on his back, forcing the silver haired man to pull out of his reading and glaring to his right and then he began to sight in annoyance.**

**A day that had began just perfect was now destroyed by this **_**man**_** beside him; Maito Gai.**

**"What do you want Gai...?" the silver haired Shinobi growled, annoyed and got slapped once more in his back by Gai, making the silver haired Shinobi drop his precious book to the ground.**

**Gai laughed out loud and grabbed the silver haired Shinobi around his shoulders (before he even could pick up his now muddy book from the ground) and crushed him against his green clothed side.**

**"I thought we should be celebrating our Youthful students' successful achievement at the Chuunin Exams!" Gai barked out and the silver haired Shinobi frown.**

**"Why? They haven't become Chuunin's yet... So why even celebrate it..." the silver haired Shinobi tried once more to pick up his book, but got crushed once more by Gai.**

**"Kakashi, my Youthful Rival, why not to celebrate the students' success?"**

**"Well, think about poor Lee-Kun... He didn't enter the finally stage of the Chuunin Exam, so why would you celebrate a thing when your 'top' student hasn't even come in with the finals..."**

**Gai looked shocked and even regretful.**

**"You have right! I am a really bad Sensei! My poor Lee!" Gai almost cried out. "Because I have been a bad Sensei, I will run 1000 laps around Konoha... naked..."**

**Kakashi rolled his eyes and glanced down to his poor book on the muddy street. He wanted so badly to read the end, even if he had already read this book about 200 times already and now Gai had make it rather impossible. Kakashi frown again.**

**"All right... If it will make you feel better, we can have a drink or two..." Kakashi finally said and Gai looked like he had been saved from the big mean dragon, that had kept him imprisoned in a high tower. "After that I have to do my business... alone..."**

**Four drinks later in the karaoke bar (to Kakashi's despite) Kakashi left a 'Youthful' singing Gai with an annoyed Asuma, a giggling Kurenai and a tipsy Genma to deal with the heavy intoxicated Gai.**

**Kakashi found himself walking down the less busy street and looked up to the apartments along the street and find to his surprise a young girl with short pink hair and she was looking at the sunset from the balcony.**

**Even if he was drunk, he could never forget that hair.**

**He disappeared with a 'poof'.**

**"Yo, Sakura...!" Kakashi suddenly said beside the young pink haired girl, who shrike and jumped in surprise.**

**"Se-Sensei!" she stuttered and looked to the silver haired Shinobi beside her. "You don't have to scare me like that... Haven't you learnt to not sneak up like that..."**

**"Eh... Warui*... It's one of my many bad habits..." Kakashi said and rubbed his neck sheepishly.**

**"What do you want, Sensei...?" Sakura said and sounded a bit annoyed, that made him raise an eyebrow at her.**

**"I came just to have a talk with you..." he said and tried to sound polite and saw how she sniffed in the air.**

**"Sensei... Have you been drinking...?" she asked and he frowned slightly.**

**"Well, I'm an adult and adults have needs..." Kakashi said and Sakura just shock her head, almost in a disapproving sort of way. "You will be an adult too in a couple of years..."**

**Sakura sighed and looked up to her Sensei with her big emerald eyes.**

**"Was it something special you wanted to talk about our have you forgot it?" she asked him.**

**And Kakashi was amazed by her maturity for her age. A thirteen year old girl who was almost behaving and thinking like an adult. Almost like himself when he had been in that age, or was she just annoyed to have him here.**

**"Um... I was just going to tell you that you did a great job during the Chuunin Exam..." he finally said and Sakura looked a bit surprised, but then she began to look troubled.**

**"I didn't even make it to the finals... How can you say that I did a great job...?" she mumbled and looked down to the balcony floor.**

**"Because you did... You should be proud of yourself..." Kakashi told her with a smile under his mask. "And you have grown as a Shinobi and also as a person..."**

**Sakura looked up to her Sensei and smiled slightly to him.**

**"Do you really think that...?" she asked and he nodded.**

**"I do... And I didn't even think that you would grow as fast as you did..." Kakashi said, still with a smile under his mask. "And just that prove how strong you can be if you train a bit more..."**

**Sakura began to smile even more, until her smile disappeared.**

**"...Sasuke-Kun..." she whispered and then she looked up to her Sensei with a concern look. "What about Sasuke-Kun! Will he be alright?"**

**Kakashi looked a bit taken aback due to her sudden out burst, but he still looked down to her with that smile under his mask.**

**"Don't worry about him, Sakura..." Kakashi said and putted his hand on her cheek. "He will be just fine..."**

**Sakura smiled up to him once more, but her smile didn't reach her eyes as it used to do.**

**"Everything is going to be just fine... Trust me..." Kakashi told her and brushed away a pink hair strand from her face with his thumb and it was suddenly then he noticed were he held his hand.**

**"Ehum... I should be going..." he suddenly said to her and withdraw his hand from her cheek. "See you around... Sakura..."**

**And then he was gone with a 'poof' and Sakura saw how he ended up further down on the street.**

**The late summer wind tug on her clothes and she brushed her hair out of her face and she touched her cheek. The cheek her very kind and caring Sensei had hold his big and warm hand on.**

**Something with that hand against her skin had made her 'jump' and she felt things she shouldn't be feeling. But she was sure of one thing.**

**He had finally noticed her.**

**Authors note:**

This is story is the source to why I wanted to write **Ajiouhyougen** to begin with. I have just not cared to translate it from Swedish to English and then I find the notebook I write this story in and thought what the hell, why not post this as well.

I will not drop **Koigokoro** (if some of you thought so), I will just do this in between when my muse to **Koigokoro** is not there and I feel like I need to write something else as well. :)

Because of that reason, **Everything You Want **will be put on second place and **Koigokoro** at first place and **Everything You Want **will be updated when a chapter is finish (it's a pain in the ass to translate from Swedish to English).

**Mini Japanese dictionary:**

**Warui* **= Sorry

Hope you liked it so far. Take care!


	2. Unexpected Partners

******A big thanks to my Beta samurai girl93! As always, you are doing a awesome job!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO or any others of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! ) **

_**Chapter 1 - Unexpected Partners**_

**...beep...beep...BEEP...BEEP...****BEEP****...****BE****-!**

**The alarm clock crashed into the wall in the little bed room and the silver haired Shinobi turned in his bed.**

**He looked up to the ceiling, feeling a bit moody and began to wonder if he should take his lazy ass out of the bed, to yet again be faced with an eventless day.**

**He sighed deeply and glanced to the smashed alarm clock on the wooden floor, not really feeling like he like he didn't really want to get up immediately. The day would (as it always had) begin with a boring breakfast (old hard bread with nothing on it), spending at least two hours beside the K.I.A stone, then reading his Icha Icha Violence while walking around in Konoha and then showing up at least four hours late.**

**But on this day, he suddenly remembered that he couldn't show up four hours late. If he did that today, Tsunade had threatening him with that he would spend every single mission of his life with Gai as his partner.**

**Just that though scared him more then Tsunade kicking him to death.**

**"... I guess I should get out of the bed then..."**

**~oOo~**

**The silver haired Shinobi knocked on a dark wooden door and someone called him inside.**

**"Yo, Tsunade-sama..." he said and walked inside of the circle room.**

**"Remarkable... You are actually in time, Kakashi..." the busty blond woman said to him and looked up from her paperwork.**

**"I assume that you have a mission for me, Tsunade-sama..." Kakashi said and looked down to the woman Tsunade.**

**"Aaa, I do... And this time I would have to ask you to go to Tsume no Kuni*..." Tsunade said and putted away her paperwork. "Apparently it's some kind of big event going on between two clans..."**

**"Events...? What kind of events...?" Kakashi asked.**

**"I don't really know, but they had paid a lot to get our help..." Tsunade laughed slightly to herself. "So I couldn't say no..."**

**She was indeed infatuated with money.**

**Kakashi frowned. He had been through a lot because of this woman since Sasuke had run away to Orochimaru and Naruto later on had left with Jiraiya to train. And Kakashi knew that if it was much money on the stake, Tsunade had given him all those missions and he had always ended up with more scares then he could count.**

**"Because of this mission, I will send with you an Iryou-nin*..." Tsunade said and Kakashi looked a bit relieved.**

**Finally she had begun to notice that he had been severely hurt during most of his missions.**

**"You never know if our client will get hurt..." Tsunade ended her narration and the air in his lungs disappeared slightly. He had hoped for too much.**

**"R-Right..." Kakashi mumbled.**

**"Don't worry too much about the Iryou-nin... She is very good on what she is doing..." Tsunade told him.**

_**`She...? Maybe my luck has return...´**_

**"...And she is also independent, fearless, clever and really strong..." Tsunade looked up to Kakashi. "Her name is-..."**

**A knock on the door could be heard and Tsunade looked up to the door.**

**"Enter!"**

**~oOo~**

**The young Kunoichi brushed her short pink hair and then she tied the red forehead protector as a diadem around her head and looked at herself in the mirror.**

**Emerald eyes met the reflection of a fifteen year old young woman and she flipped her fingers through her soft hair.**

**She felt really excited about today. This was her first mission since she had become a Chuunin and spending all her time as a nurse, hadn't done any good to her.**

**She was feeling even grumpier then before and all she had just wanted was just to escape Konoha for sometime. And yesterday, Shizune had passed by the hospital to tell her to come to Tsunade's office after her shift was over and it was then Tsunade had asked if she was interested in a B-ranked mission. And of course, she couldn't refuse such an offer. **

**The pink haired Kunoichi walked out of her bed room, said farewell to her mother and walked out of the apartment. **

**The sun was shining down on her from the clear blue spring sky and the birds flew pass her to land on a nearby tree. This day couldn't be more perfect then it was. Nice weather and soon a B-ranked mission in her hands.**

**She walked up the many stairs to the manor of the Hokage and walked down the hall to stop at her Shishou Tsunade's office. She knocked.**

**"Enter!" she could hear Tsunade call from inside of the office.**

**"I'm here now, Tsunade-sama!" the pink haired Kunoichi said while opening the door and took a step inside to look at the busty blond in the chair by the desk, but the Kunoichi froze when she saw someone more stand inside of the room.**

**The silver haired quite younger man (compared to the busty blond), looked to the pink haired Kunoichi in the door way with curiosity before he gave her a smile under his mask, but he still looked a bit thoughtful to her.**

**"Ah, good that you on time..." the busty Tsunade said with a smile to the pink haired Kunoichi in front of her, whom seemed to have unfroze to the degree that she could close the door behind her.**

**"Um... Kakashi-Sensei...?" the pink haired Kunoichi said to the still thoughtful looking silver haired man in front of her.**

**"Don't tell me that you don't recognize your own student, Kakashi..." Tsunade said and hide a smirk.**

**"... Sakura...?" Kakashi said and the pink haired Kunoichi smiled up to him and the silver haired Kakashi suddenly felt stupid not recognizing her.**

**"You have a mission for me...?" Sakura then asked Tsunade who nodded.**

**"I have... I have assigned you as the medic to assist Kakashi on his mission." Tsunade said and looked to them.**

**"NANI*?" both Kakashi and Sakura burst out shocked.**

**"I said that you two is going on a mission together..." Tsunade told them with a frown and held out the scroll to Kakashi, who took it with hesitation. "I can't tell you more about the mission, because I don't really know more then you do..."**

**"Shishou..." Sakura growled annoyed and looked to her Sensei that was obviously as annoyed as Sakura herself was.**

**"There there, Sakura... I will not allow faces like that during this mission. Because this mission it's important to us, so don't mess it up. Leave as fast as you have packed. You are dismissed..." Tsunade said and both of them knew it was end of discussion. **

**Kakashi pulled his hands in his pockets and turned around to the door, while Sakura bowed to Tsunade and then both of them was out of the office.**

**~oOo~**

**Sakura walked besides her reading Sensei while they walked down the street of Konoha and neither of them said a word.**

**And Sakura wasn't sure if Kakashi was looking a bit annoyed or if he was just hiding his blushing.**

**"So... Sensei..." Sakura finally ended the silence and her Sensei acknowledged her with an expressionless face. "Um... It has been a long time since last..."**

**"It certainly has..." he told her and went back to read his little dirty novel. "And you have really...um... grown some..."**

**Sakura couldn't help to blush slightly and looked down to the ground.**

**"I can't say the same about you..." Sakura mumbled and Kakashi looked down to her with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Well... probably not... Anyway... it's nice to see you again..." Kakashi said and frowned to himself.**

**It had certain not came out the way it should have.**

**"Um... It's nice to see you too... Sensei..." Sakura said and looked up to the man, who was still engrossed in his book.**

**"Ah, Right... We should pack and about one hour we should meet each other at the gate. Is that okay...?" Kakashi asked.**

**"Hai..." Sakura said and Kakashi nodded at her and they went separates ways.**

**Authors note:**

Sakura and Kakashi are heading to a more or less unknown mission together and neither of them is very fond of Tsunade at the moment.

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Iryou-nin* **= Medic-nin

**Nani*** = What

**Tsume no Kuni* **= Claw Country

Hope you liked it. Take care!


	3. The Girl And The Dirty Little

**********A big thanks to my Beta samurai girl93! **

**(Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO or any others of his character! They belong to His Highness Masashi Kishimoto! ) **

_**Chapter 2 - The Girl And The Dirty Little Book**_

**The fifteen year old pink haired Kunoichi sat on a wooden bench some meters away from the main gate and the sun was still shining down on her and now she didn't think the day that had began so perfect could get any worse then it had.**

**One hour had already passed and soon enough the second hour had as well and the young pink haired Kunoichi growled low to herself.**

**Well she wasn't really surprised, but she had at least hoped that her real first mission as a Chuunin could begin smoothly and also perfect, but it began to look like she had been hoping for too much... again.**

**A 'poof' could be heard slightly beside her and she turned her head to look at the smoke that began to fade.**

**"Yo!" a silver haired man greeted her, with a hand slightly raised up in the air, his nose was pressed down in the little red smut novel.**

**"You are late, Kakashi-sensei!" the pink haired Kunoichi growled and raised from the bench to put her hands of each side of her hips and glared to him, almost like she had hoped that he would begin to apologize for his lateness. But if he hadn't done that as her Genin sensei, why would he do it now.**

**"Ah... You see... I was just on my way here and then it was this kind of road accident and I was forced to take a different path and-..." Kakashi began, but stopped when he saw the young pink haired Kunoichi scowl at him.**

**"You never change sensei..." she told him and groaned, quite annoyed.**

**"I will take that as a compliment..." Kakashi said and turned a page of his Icha Icha Violence and began to walk towards the gate, not even caring to give her a look that told her that she should follow him. **

**She grabbed her backpack and began to follow the silver haired Jounin out of the gate, while donning the backpack and kicking some smaller stones on the ground in annoyance (one almost hitting her sensei on his back).**

**The silver haired Jounin Kakashi glanced to the pink haired Kunoichi behind him, who was currently pouting, while kicking smaller stones on the ground. He sighed deeply and wondered what he had done to deserve this; to get his former student as his team mate.**

**To tell the truth, Kakashi had hoped and wished for a slighter 'older' woman to join him on this mission, after all this mission was nothing more then just crap and he needed something fun to do too not get bored (when he didn't read his Icha Icha). He sighed once again and glanced to Sakura again. **

**Well, it didn't help him to ignore her to make this mission any better and sooner or later, he would have to talk to her anyway. But he had found it hard to come up with something to talk to her about. After all she was just fifteen, his former student and a girl a top of it.**

**"Sakura..." he called and looked to her, still holding his Icha Icha in his hand. **

**She looked up to him and saw that he was waving his free hand to her, in a gesture to make her come closer to him. She walked up to his side and looked curiously up to him.**

**"So... I heard that you were under Tsunade-sama's training..." Kakashi said while glanced down to her, his nose was pressed down in the Icha Icha once again.**

**"Hai... I was... She taught me a lot of things... Some probably not as useful..." Sakura said and blushed slightly and Kakashi began to wonder what Tsunade had taught for 'useless' things. "But I would dare to say that I'm no longer the helpless girl I was..."**

**Kakashi raised an eyebrow to her and smiled slightly.**

**"Well, we have to see about that..." Kakashi mumbled and patted her head, like he usually had done to her when she had been a Genin and Sakura moved away from his patting hand.**

**Had her Sensei just underestimated her?**

_**`He will so regret it!´**_

**~oOo~**

**Four days later they appeared in Tsume no Kuni* with both individuals walking a good length away from each other; as though one of them would get burned if they came into close proximity to each other. The little country wasn't much to look at anyway and the people were pretty much the same.**

**In the village, the silver haired Jounin suddenly stopped just some miles away from where one of the clans lived.**

**"Alright, I will tell you the rules for this mission now..." Kakashi said and turned around (still pressing his nose in the book) to face the pink haired Kunoichi, who just glared to him.**

**"Sensei... I think I knew the rules already... You have after all been my Jounin leader..." the pink haired Sakura told him and crossed her arms over her chest.**

**"Well, those rules were for you as Genin... But now you are a Chuunin and I think some rules don't exist anymore..." Kakashi told her and she frowned.**

**"Like what?" she asked bothered.**

**"Um... Like that rule that said that you have to go to bed before nine..." Kakashi said and Sakura frowned even more.**

**"We never have that kind of rule!" Sakura barked to him.**

**"We didn't? Well anyway, that rule is still taken away..." Kakashi told her and turned a page.**

**"And what about that kind of 'rule' that we shouldn't interfere...? Is it gone too...?" Sakura asked.**

**"Oh, that rule... No... It's still in use..."**

_**`He is definitely going to pay...´**_

**"You can't be serious...?" Sakura growled. "You know that you aren't made of steel..."**

**"And neither are you... Am I correct...?" Kakashi looked down to her over the edge of his book and he couldn't help to smile amusing down to her. She looked really pissed.**

**Obviously it wasn't just medic jutsu that Tsunade had learned this girl. Tsunade's well known temper had obviously been 'transferred' to her youngest apprentice as well.**

**Well Sakura had always had temper, but she hadn't showed it that frequency towards him and he found it quite cute.**

_**`Wait, did I just think cute? ´**_

**"We should hurry... We are soon there..." Kakashi told her and began to walk again and Sakura followed him close behind.**

**"Sensei...?"**

**"Huhum...?" he answered her and she glanced up to him. **

**"Why are you reading that weird book? What in it do you find so funny...?" Sakura asked him and for the first time he really put down the book to look at her; surprise was flashing in his dark grey eye.**

**"Why do you ask?" he asked.**

**"Well... You have always been reading those weird books and I was curious to why you think those books are so funny..." Sakura mumbled and looked down to the ground. "Because I, myself, don't see anything special in those books..."**

**"How do you know that? Have you been reading them...?" Kakashi asked and looked curious down to her, was it a blush he saw on her cheeks? "Little girls like you shouldn't be reading this kind of book..."**

**"I-I haven't been reading them!" she said and looked up to him. "Na-Naruto was the one who told me about them... He is after all with Jiraiya-sama..."**

**"Really..." Kakashi said and he didn't believe a word she had just said. "If you haven't been reading them, then why are you blus-..."**

**Kakashi suddenly grabbed Sakura's arm and pushed her in front of him and Sakura turned around to look at him with a scowl in her face.**

**"Sensei! What the-...!" she growled, but her Sensei hushed her and pointed towards the ground Sakura had stood just a second ago.**

**Sakura swallowed when she saw the kunai boring itself into the ground. If Kakashi hadn't dragged her away, she would have been hit by it.**

**"There are five of them..." Kakashi mumbled and gave Sakura his dirty little book. "Hold it and guard it with your life..."**

**"Ha-Hai..." Sakura said a bit surprised, but she held on to the little book like her life depended on it (and probably it did).**

**Then suddenly two hooded and masked people jumped out of the little forest, katanas hold high up in the air ready to strike its targets.**

**Kakashi pulled out two kunai out of his waist pouch, waited for them to come closer before he threw the kunai at the two running masked guys and watched how they fell to the ground. Two more then jumped out of the forest and Kakashi snorted and threw two more kunai at them.**

**To his surprise only one of them was successful to block the kunai and Kakashi began to wonder if it was possibly that this one was at least some kind of Shinobi or at least a skilled fighter.**

**Kakashi pulled out one more kunai and blocked the katana that had been swung at him and was once again surprised by this person's skill at handling it.**

**Kakashi looked at the person and it was hard to make anything out of his face, because of the hood and the mask that covered most if it. But if he just could get off the mask, he could maybe see the attacker and maybe see if he was a Nukenin* or some other wanted criminal.**

**"Sensei!" Sakura suddenly called and Kakashi turned his head to see the fifth person that had appeared behind him, his katana already making its move towards him and Kakashi knew that he wouldn't make it in time to block this katana as well.**

**"Don't lose your focus..." the person Kakashi was already fighting with, said mockingly and Kakashi glanced towards him and felt a suddenly pain in his left shoulder.**

**Kakashi growled low and glared to the man in front of him.**

**The person (Kakashi was fighting with) suddenly looked shocked and withdraw from Kakashi, who turned his head slightly back to see a mass of swirling pink hair behind him. And his eye widened when he saw her stopping the other attacker by grabbing his arm and with that, stopping the katana to penetrate any further into his shoulder.**

**Kakashi then turned his gaze back to the one in front of him, but he was all of sudden gone.**

**"Sensei... What should we do about him...?" the pink haired Kunoichi said and Kakashi turned back his gaze to her.**

**"Interrogate him..." Kakashi said stony and he panted slightly.**

**"Are you okay...?" she asked him.**

**"I'm fine... Who are you? And why did you attack us...?" Kakashi asked the hood and mask covered person, who didn't answered. "Who are you?"**

**Still no answer.**

**"I asked you a question! Who are-..."**

**"Kakashi... I don't think you will get any answer from him..." Sakura suddenly said and glanced to her Sensei that looked questioning to her.**

**"And why is that...?" he asked**

**"Because-... Because he is already dead..."**

**Authors note:**

They are already in Tsume no Kuni and things are already going bad...

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Nukenin **= Missing-nin

**Tsume no Kuni **= Claw Country

I don't really know about the chapter name was any good, but it was the only thing I could think off. *lol* After all Sakura is a girl and they are talking about Kakashi's little dirty book... ^o^

Hope you liked it. ^-^ Take care!


	4. Your Lips Are Like Posion

**********A big thanks to my Beta samurai girl93! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO or any others of his character! They belong to His Highness Kishimoto Masashi!) **

_**Chapter 3 - Your Lips Are Like Poison**_

_"...Because he is already dead..."_

**Kakashi looked shocked at his pink haired team mate, who had placed the dead man on the ground.**

**"Wha-What did you say...?"**

**"I don't like to repeat myself, Sensei... But as I said, he is already dead..." the pink haired kunoichi said and began to trace a glowing hand over the dead man's body. She looked down to the body, frowning as she let the glowing chakra on her hand fade away. "Though, I don't see anything that could have made his heart to stop... Nothing, not even any kind of poison... It was almost just like he-..."**

**"...-Died..." Kakashi filled in for her and she looked up to him. "Sakura, take a closer look on this man's neck area... I think you will find your answer there..."**

**The pink haired Sakura looked to her Sensei, who sat himself down to the soft grass covered ground, panting slightly.**

**"Are you sure that you're ok...?" Sakura asked him and eyed him closely.**

**"Aaa... I'm just fine... Focus on that man, will you..." Kakashi said and heard how she huffed to him and dragged down the man's mask and she began to examine his neck.**

**"It's some kind of weird looking tattoo... I have never seen anything like this before..." she told him and she could see that he didn't look as surprised as she did.**

**"I'm not surprised that you haven't... It's a seal that often was used by ANBU and ANBU alone... And nowadays that seal isn't that common..." Kakashi told her.**

**"Why is that?"**

**"It is a seal that will make sure that you really will die..." he said and saw how she flinched slightly. "It was mostly used by ANBU at top secret retrieving or infiltration missions... It was 'sealed' with a special ink that only could be set off by hand signs and some chakra... Very useful if the possibility to be caught was very likely and you didn't want the enemy to get knowledge... It was very 'popular' during the second and third Ninja War, but unfortunately it was used in the wrong way..."**

**"What do you mean...?"**

**"As I said, the special ink could be set off by a hand sign and some chakra alone, so the seal could be 'triggered' really far away and the bearer of the seal would die instantly. It became really popular among the higher nukenins* to kill important people as well as civilians... That is why that seal and even the special ink are nowadays forbidden and it classified as a crime to even put it on civilians as much as putting it on other ninjas..." Kakashi looked to Sakura, while trying to hide his heavy panting, as she still was looking down to the body. "I still have a scar on my neck after they removed that tattoo..."**

**Sakura finally looked up to him and he could see a faint look of concern as she watched him closely.**

**"Okay, so how could this 'tattoo' end up on this man, if its ink is forbidden to even use...?" Sakura asked Kakashi who was still looking at her.**

**"The Black Market..." he told her and she let out an "Ah", before she returned her gaze on the body.**

**Kakashi knew right away that they weren't attacked by just some lowly criminals (well some of them was probably criminals) or lower ranked nukenins.**

**This sealing jutsu was a really tricky one and you should have a perfect chakra control and even skill to even make this seal (Kakashi had unwillingly performed that sealing jutsu back on his days as ANBU so he would know). **

**That meant that they had been probably attacked by at least one jounin ranked shinobi and that made Kakashi a bit worried. And he had still not figure out why they had even been attacked (well being the one he was, wasn't always to your advantages, due to the really big prize on his head).**

**"Sensei, should we continue?" Sakura asked him and he nodded, while letting his gaze wander from her face to her breast, feeling how his body began to be slightly warm.**

**Why did he even begin to feel all hot just by looking at her breast (that wasn't that well developed yet)? It wasn't like he had the hots for his own student. Or had he?**

**"Aaa... But first we should take care of those bandits..." Kakashi jerked his head towards the bodies of the bandits he had killed during the battle and began to raise himself up from the ground, feeling even hotter then he was before.**

**"Kakashi-sensei!"**

**Sakura watched (horrified) how her silver haired Sensei suddenly fell to his side, clutched his chuunin vest hard with his hand (like he had got some kind of heart attack) and growled low in pain, as he stared wide eyed at her.**

**"Sa-Saku...-ra..." he forced himself to speak her name, while panting and growling in pain and he didn't even know why he felt the urge to say her name. It had (strangely) just felt right to do so, or maybe this situation had made his hazy mind to get a will of its own. "Can't...breathe..."**

**Sakura threw herself to her knees beside him and forced some medic chakra in to her hands and putted her slender and neat fingertips on the spot he clutched his fist on, before she placed fully her hand on the spot. She began to trace slowly with a chakra covered hand over his chest and she flinched her hand away from his chest, while looking even more horrified down to him.**

**As an iryou-nin*, she had experienced a lot of cases like this on Shinobi, but she wasn't familiar with during her job at the hospital. But seeing someone she knew and even 'cared' for, being poisoned like this, was too much for her and she felt hopelessness engulf her, as she looked down to her Sensei who was in deep pain.**

**She didn't have the equipment she needed to have to take out all of this poison from his system and she clenched her fist that was still covered with chakra and tried really heard to suppress her tears.**

**Nothing had really changed. She was maybe stronger and smarter, but she was still just a big cry baby and she still needed that equipment to remove most of the poison, before she could even give him an antidote that would work.**

**Suddenly she was slapped by her inner-self that growled angrily at her to stop whining and do your job for fuck sake!**

**Sakura forcefully shook her pink strands out of her face and turned her Sensei around so he was laying face down in the dirty grass and apologizing to him for what she was about to do next.**

**She, with her chakra, cut open his chuunin vest, his navy-blue polo-neck jumper and even his light armored black 'fishnet top' under the jumper and looked down to the copious bleeding wound on his shoulder. She frowned to what she saw and scolded him for not have taking this wound as seriously as he should have done.**

**Slowly (almost like she was hesitating) she lowered her face closer to his shoulder and putted her soft, slightly pink lips onto his bleeding wound. She could feel how he tensed slightly when her lips touched his ripped skin and even how badly his pain was he still tried to shrug her off him.**

**"Sensei, please be still... I will try to suck the poison out of your wound... So don't make it any harder for me then it is..." she told him and she felt how he stopped to try to shrug her off, but his tension still didn't lessen. **

**She began to suck out the poisoned blood from his wound, knowing it was a slowly spread poison. But even knowing that, her Sensei had still been infected by this poison long ago and yet she still believed she could have a chance to suck out some of it. Making the antidote she had taking with her to better help him to get rid of the rest of the poison in his body. **

**Sakura spitted out his blood to the ground, tracing her chakra covered hand over his body, knowing that this poison already had spread itself to his lungs and she frowned deeply when she noticed it was about to reach his kidneys. She fused some chakra into his body, just to try to slow down the poison from reaching his kidneys, as she dug her free hand in her waist pouch and finally finding what she was looking for.**

**She uncapped the syringe (which held the light golden liquid in it) and with a skilled index finger along with the middle finger she traced them along the underside of his forearm, until she had found what she was searching for. She had found an artery on his arm to stick the needle into and that artery would make that antidote to travel fast enough through his system, to deal with this poison.**

**Her medic mood had been released in its full glory and she was a bit surprised about how calm she was, even in a situation like these (and she was pretty sure that it would be more of situations like these). She pressed on the artery with her fingertips once again to make sure that it hadn't disappeared and then she pressed slowly the needle into his skin and then to his artery and let the golden liquid to slowly to merge with his blood.**

**Sakura stopped to suck out the poisoned blood from her Sensei and began instead to focus on healing his wound on his shoulder, realizing that the morphine in the antidote had begun to take affect, because her Sensei had stopped tensing and he didn't even give out a single groan in pain.**

**It made her feel a little better to know that he wasn't in that much of pain anymore and that made her to focus even a little more on actually healing Kakashi, then to focus on his groans of pain. Tracing a quick chakra covered palm over his body, she sighed in relief as she noticed that the antidote had began to neutralize the poison slowly, but it had somehow worked even better then she though it would do. And due to that she was truly grateful.**

**She wiped away some sweat from her forehead with her forearm and looked to the nicely closed up wound on his shoulder, while congratulating herself to the lucky success on healing him, but she wasn't done yet. Due to the morphine, Kakashi had more or less fallen asleep and his breath was a bit irregular, along with a high fever.**

**She sighed tiredly and went back to tending her sleeping Sensei...**

**~oOo~**

**Kakashi blinked twice before looking up to the dark, starry, night sky with a blurry sight. He closed his eye again and turned his head slightly to the right (feeling a bit stiff), before he opened his eye again. And he wasn't surprised to see a dozy looking pink haired kunoichi, who stared into the sparkling fire with her slightly shut emerald eyes.**

**He watched her with an amused interest (as she tried to not doze off), while he thought about what had happened to him.**

**He had got poisoned, that much had he figured, and it had been thanks to this very young lady beside him that he was still alive. And he was impressed, in fact he was very impressed by her performance today (well everything he could remember before the morphine had kicked in). Not many iryou-nins in her age were this skilled as she was and it made him slightly proud that she was his student (once a student, always a student).**

**Kakashi turned his gaze from his pink haired student to look up to the starry sky and he was (as always) amazed how many the stars was and how brightly they shined. And it was then he began to think of how soft her lips had been on his broken sensitive skin and how really intimately it had been (not that she maybe had thought about it), but it had made something inside of him to respond to her touch. Something he really couldn't put his finger too and his thought drifted to her soft lips yet again. Her soft lips that was touching other things on his body…**

_**`Stop thinking these thoughts, you old perv... She is your student and just a kid...´**_

_**`A kid with boobs´**_** his inner voice told him and Kakashi growled low to himself.**

**"Oh? You are awake, Sensei... How are you feeling...?" a soft female voice suddenly said to his right.**

**"Like someone threw me off of the Hokage Mountain..." Kakashi told the young lady to his right, while turning his gaze towards her. "Otherwise, I feel pretty good..."**

**"Ah good... I was a bit worried when the fever got worse..." she said while shoving herself closer to him and took away the damp cloth from his forehead. "Do you feel any abnormalities...?"**

**"It depends on what you mean with abnormalities..." Kakashi mumbled and ogled her small frame that she almost was pressing up against his face.**

**"If you feel any kind of pain, dizziness or illness..." she told him and laid her upper part of her hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever anymore... Open both of your eyes and follow my finger..."**

**"In that case no... Only my back hurts a little..." he told her and opened his Sharingan eye as well and followed her finger, which went sideways and up and down. "Why is this necessary...?"**

**"It will tell me if something is still wrong with you and you back pain is normal, after all you got a serious injure on your shoulder..." she mumbled to him and grabbed his wrist. "And so is your pulse... I would say that we are able to move again..."**

**Kakashi looked up to the pink haired kunoichi beside him (who still counting his pulse), before he turned to look up in the sky again.**

**"You are better then I then I expected you to be... Sakura..." Kakashi finally said and she glanced to him with big surprised emerald eyes.**

**"Coming from you, I would say it sound like praise... or is it maybe a thank you...?" the pink haired Sakura said and heard how he sniggered slightly.**

**"Or maybe it is both..." he mumbled, while pinching her hand (that still had a grip around his wrist) and she let go of his wrist while rubbing her hand softly with the other one. "So, how does it look? Anything that we should take care of before we leave...?"**

**"You are so mean... And no, I took care of **_**it**_** while you were out cold..." Sakura told him and she could see how he looked slightly surprised up to her.**

**"Well that's good... And what did you do to them...?" Kakashi asked and watched Sakura closely. **

**"I hide them in the bushes... Shouldn't I have done that...?" Sakura asked when she saw how Kakashi turned his head away from her and sighed troubled. **

**She could be so innocently naive sometimes.**

**"No-... Well yes... Only if they hadn't been killed... I thought you knew that..." Kakashi told her and she watched how she began to blush.**

**"Well, they don't teach everything in the academy..." she told him and looked to him. "And you did never tell us either..."**

**"But still, you should know that... You are a chuunin after all..." he told her and she frowned.**

**"Who was locked in for the most of her time in a hospital..." Sakura answered and saw how he began to raise himself from the ground, brushing of some dirt from his pants. "Where are you going...?"**

**"To finish what you started..." he told her and she raised an eyebrow at him. "Want to join...?"**

**"No thanks... I think I will just stay here and keep the fire company..." she looked down to the fire and he sighed.**

**"Alright, suit yourself... But when I'm back, we are leaving... So don't make yourself too comfortable..." he said and she nodded.**

**"I will not... And maybe you should change clothes... Those you are wearing are broken on the back..."**

**"I will, after I have dealt with those guys... Just make yourself ready to leave when I come back, okay..." he told her and looked down to her with a creased eye.**

**"Hai Sensei!"**

**Authors note:**

Kakashi got poisoned and was saved by Sakura. And Kakashi began to see his student in a different way...

**Mini Japanese dictionary and little more;**

**Iryou-nin** = Medic-nin

**Nukenin** = Missing-nin

Chapter 3 is finally out! And I hope you liked it ^^ Anyway, I hope I will have time to upload chapter 4 before my trip to Japan (can't promise) otherwise I will upload during my stay there. Read, Enjoy and don't forget to Review! ^-^

Take care! ^3^


	5. ShiroKaminari

**A big thanks to my Beta samurai girl93! ^^**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO!)**

_**Chapter 4 - Shiro-Kaminari **_

**Should he be surprised? **

**Not really, he guessed, as he glared down at the pink haired young woman on the forest floor. He sighed loudly as he watched how some drool slowly escaped her slightly open mouth.**

**He had already guessed that she would fall asleep as fast as he had left her and of course he didn't blame her for doing so either. She had used most of her chakra to heal him and stayed mostly awake to nurse him while he was out cold. But it still didn't mean she could fall asleep during a mission. She was a chuunin now after all.**

**"Oi, Sakura... Time to wake up," he said, while nudging her foot with his own and watched how she sleepily opened up one eye to look at him.**

**"Just five more minutes..." the pink haired young woman mumbled, while huddling herself into a round ball on the ground.**

**"I have already given you too much time. We should be leaving before the day break," he informed her and turned around to his slightly broken backpack beside her and began his search for some new clothes to wear. "While I'm dressing, can you dispose the fire?"**

**"Do I have any other choice?" she huffed and glared to the man beside her, who just gave her a short glance before he turned back to his business again. "I take that as a 'no'..."**

**Sakura raised herself from the ground slowly while brushing of some dirt from her shorts and gave the silver haired man an annoyed look as she took the bottle with water in her hand.**

**"Um, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura suddenly said to the silver haired man while she poured out the water over the fire. An angry hissing noise erupted as the fire was extinguished, reflecting the look the silver haired man was giving her. **

**"What now, Sakura?" he said a bit annoyed, while undressing his more or less destroyed navy-blue polo-neck jumper.**

**"Are you… Are you annoyed with me?" Sakura suddenly asked him and turned her gaze to her Sensei, who had his back turned at her. She could see that he had stopped in his movement to take on his new jumper. **

"**What make you think that?" Kakashi asked her and Sakura could hear in his voice that she had said something that certainly was a troublesome topic to talk about.**

**"By the way you acted and spoke to me during our walk to this place, made me just think that you are annoyed with me somehow." Sakura told him and saw that he still wasn't moving to take on his jumper. "So, are you annoyed with me?"**

**"No, I'm not annoyed with you," he told her; their gazes met and he noticed how she was watching him closely, but then she averted her eyes from his back with a faint blush that didn't go unnoticed by him. "But I did expect a little more **_**mature**_** girl to accompany me for this mission."**

**Sakura stared, blushingly into the smoking embers and it took her just some seconds to reflect what he had said to her. She turned around to face him with an even deeper blush on her cheeks. **

**"You-You pervert!" she hissed and hurled the now empty water bottle at Kakashi, which hit his head with a low thud and he turned his now masked covered face towards her.**

**"Was that really necessary?" he asked her while rubbing his head a bit sheepishly.**

**"It surely was! You big pervert!"**

**"Who are you calling pervert?"**

**"Who do you think?" Sakura growled to him and putted her hands to her hips. "You of course!"**

**"But I believe I didn't say anything perverted. You where the one who made it sound like something perverted and in that case you are the one who is a pervert," Kakashi told her and watched how her face became even more red with embarrassment then it already was. "And that suddenly reminded me of a little conversation we had before we got attacked..."**

**"I'm not going to answer that and how old do you think I'm?" she mumbled while turning her head away from him.**

**"Apparently old enough to read an adult book," he told her and was amused when he saw how her cheek flushed even more behind her pink bangs. **

**"I told you, I haven't-...!"**

**"Sakura, I was just messing with you," Kakashi responded and was suddenly standing beside her, putting a hand on her head like he always had done while giving her that smile. "I know that you are fourteen-..."**

**"Fifteen!"**

**"-...and that you would never read a book like that, because you are still a child... Right?" Kakashi glanced down to her and he wasn't sure what kind of expression she had on her face. It could be either shock or something else that he really wasn't keen to find out at the moment. "Okay, let's go."**

**He removed his hand from her head, swung the backpack onto his back and began to walk slowly away from her side, noticing that she wasn't really following him.**

**"Are you coming or not?"**

**~oOo~**

**"I expected you two to come yesterday evening."**

**"I deeply apologize for our lateness. We encountered some... trouble on the way..." **

**"Well, both of you are here so I shouldn't be complaining I guess," the old slightly fat man in front of the bowing silver haired man said, while rubbing his chubby chin.**

**"Anyway, what is our duty on this mission? Our Hokage was very vague about this mission and told us that we were supposed to get the information on the place." the silver haired man addressed to their client.**

**"Ah that is right! I told your Hokage that I wanted it to be a secret, because it's a very important guarding mission. That was why I asked for your help," the man told the silver haired man who glanced down to a pink haired young woman, who seemed to look a bit more excited then before.**

**"A guarding mission," the pink haired young woman said quite bluntly. **

**"Hai. You are here to guard the most precious treasure my clan have," the man told them and that made the pink haired young woman to be even more curious then before, making the silver haired man to shook his head slightly, a bit amused. "Please, follow me and I will show you what you will be guarding."**

**The pink haired young woman and the silver haired man began to follow the man who, in the pink haired woman's view, looked like a big walrus as he waddled himself forward.**

**"Kakashi-sensei, what do you think we are suppose to guard that is really precious to them?" the pink haired young woman whispered to the silver haired man, who was looking straight at the path before them.**

**"Hmm, who knows," he mumbled, while putting his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk forward. **

**Suddenly the man stopped beside a white fence and the two shinobi did the same, while giving the slightly fat man curious looks.**

**"It's over there," the man said while pointing a chubby finger towards a spot to what seemed to be some kind of paddock.**

**The pink haired young woman glanced towards the spot the man was pointing at and she raised her eyebrows slightly.**

**What she saw wasn't a precious treasure or for that matter some kind of jewel at all. What she saw made her hearth flip in her chest as she watched the "thing" inside of the paddock. **

**He was handsome, that much could she would admit, and his slightly long raven-black hair put into a pony-tail was playing in the light breeze of the summer wind. His hazel eyes was stuck to the ground, like he was trying to burn a hole to the ground.**

**He was really a dazzling creature.**

**"Are we supposed to guard him?" she asked the man, who now had lowered his hand and was now looking at her like she was stupid or something.**

**"Him? Even the Gods wouldn't care about someone like him," the man said with a slightly hint of disappointment in his voice and the turned his head slightly to his left. "No, it's not him you are supposed to guard."**

**"Then who?" she looked from the handsome young man in the paddock, to the fat man in front of her.**

**"You will guard **_**him**_**."**

**The pink haired young woman gasped slightly as she looked with big surprised eyes to whom they was supposed to guard.**

**The creature watched its surrounding with big brown eyes as it dilated its nostrils, showing off its pink skin. Its silver-white hair was waving in the light breeze of the wind and its slender body showed every muscle, as it tripped closer to the young man with the raven hair.**

**"A horse! Are we going to guard a horse?" she asked the fat man who now had turned his head back to her.**

**"It's just not any horse. Shiro-Kaminari is our clans pride and he is the only horse that can win our honour back," the man told her and turned back to the paddock once more.**

**The young woman turned her head to the silver hired man who didn't look that surprised at all.**

**"Don't tell me that you knew this, Kakashi-sensei..." she mumbled and he looked down to her.**

**"That the Umafuu clan breeds horses or that we were supposed to guard a horse?" Kakashi asked and looked to the paddock. "Well, I had no clue that we would be guarding a horse and to be honest I don't care. Do you care, Sakura?"**

**"Of course I do!" she hissed and glanced back to the paddock to see the noble steed and the young raven-black haired man, that now was staring at each other. "Who would, in his right mind, steal a horse?"**

**"How would I know? And besides they paid us to guard their horse, so that means that it is our mission to do so..." Kakashi mumbled to her and she looked doubtful at him. "People have stolen less valuable things, then a horse I'm not right?"**

**"I guess you are..."**

**"Hatake-san, is there something wrong?" the fat man asked Kakashi, who turned his gaze away from Sakura.**

**"No... Nothing at all, Nousagi-sama." Kakashi told the man, who nodded satisfied at them while Sakura rolled her eyes.**

**"Good. And I expect that both of you will doing your best to protect and guard Shiro-Kaminari. After all, your Hokage told me she would send her best shinobi she had..."**

**Sakura groaned inwardly and glanced to Kakashi who was telling the man Nousagi, that they would do everything they could to guard their precious treasure. **

**A girly scream could be heard from the paddock and it made everyone to turn their heads towards the paddock to watch the scenario that was playing out in front of them.**

**Sakura's jaw dropped slightly, as she watched the raven-haired young man taking his escape down the gravel covered ground of the paddock with a slightly curious horse after him. And while he tried to climb out of the paddock the white horse was pressing its muzzle into the young man's neck, making the young man scream like a little girl again.**

**"And maybe you should guard my son as well, Hatake-san," Nousagi mumbled to Kakashi, who could just nod his head a bit stunned.**

**Sakura smacked her palm into her face, hoping that this mission wouldn't get any worse than it had.**

**And truth be told, she wasn't even sure that this mission even was a B-ranked mission! And it left only one thing;**

**Tsunade-sama had tricked them...**

**Authors note:**

Sakura and Kakashi are left with a girl/man, a horse and they seemed to have been tricked by their own Hokage as well...

Finally! It's out and I'm so sorry that it took soooooooooo long! Have been study too much to actually have time to write... And I was supposed to write this chapter two weeks ago, but because of the earthquake I just hadn't any time to write and I have more or less been on my guard for one week because of the aftershocks (that is still occurring now and then).

And an answer to 'seireitei reject'; I know that wauri means bad, but it also can mean sorry. But wauri in that form I used it (that means sorry), can only be used by males (I asked my Sensei and that was what she told me). And I also know that Gomennasai/Sumimasen both means "Sorry", but I have been using a dictionary most of the time and that was what it said.

Anyway, please Read and don't forget to Review! ^-^

Take Care! ^3^


End file.
